Center of the Earth Love
by NinaHawthorne101
Summary: While Sean is visting Trevor he meets his true love. LEMONS!


{Sean's POV}

"Yo! Uncle Trevor!" I yelled as I knocked on his door. Hannah opened the door and I hugged her. "Trevor! Sean's here!" Hannah yelled into the house. There was a lot of noise and my uncle came up. There was a girl about my age behind him with tears streaming down her face. "Hey Sean." Trevor said hugging me. "Hey Trevor." I said. "Who's she?" I asked. Trevor looked at the girl. "She won't tell me her name." Trevor said. The girl looked at me and ran to me and threw her arms around my neck. I stumbled back and wrapped my left arm around her waist instinctly. She was crying hard and she gripped me tightly. "Shh don't cry." I whispered. I lifted her up into my arms bridal style and walked into Trevor's house.

I sat on the couch and she buried her face in my chest whilst sitting on my lap. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked her. She looked up at me and I finally took in what she looked like. Short brown hair about to her shoulders, beautiful hazel eyes. "Me llamo Ashley." She said in Spanish. I smiled. "Hola Ashley. Me llamo Sean. Me puedes decir lo que te pasó?" I asked her. She looked into my hazel eyes and nodded. "mi padre me pegaba y mi madre. él la mató y me echó a correr antes de que pudiera matarme." She said quickly. "What did she say?" Hannah asked. "She said her father beat her and her mother and he killed her mother and she ran off before he could kill her." I said.

Ashley looked at me. "Te prometo no más daño vendrá a ti cuando tu conmigo." I said. Ashley smiled. "muchas gracias Sean. que significa mucho para mí." She turned to Hannah. "tienes toda la ropa que me queda mame?" She asked. "What did she say?" Hannah asked. "She asked if you have any clothing that will fit her." I said. Hannah nodded and she and Trevor went to their room. "dónde van?" She asked me. "que fue a buscar un poco de ropa que" I replied. Ashley smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Te amo Sean" She whispered so quietly that I'm not sure if I heard her right. Hannah came back with a dress. "Sean tell her that she needs to bathe and that you will go with her." Hannah said. "Hannah dijo que se necesita para bañarse y si usted quiere que yo iré con usted." I said. Ashley looked at her lap obviously thinking. "Sí quiero que vengas conmigo. Me siento seguro con usted." I smiled and lifted her up. "puede caminar?" I asked. Ashley shook her head. I walked her to the bathroom and set her on the toilet. "vamos a obtener estos ropa sucia fuera de ti." I said. Ashley laughed and I smiled. I grabbed her shirt and pulled it off of her. She wasn't wearing a bra and then she pulled the rest off.

I blushed when I saw her completely naked. "estás bien Sean?" She asked. "Estoy bien. Nunca he visto a una chica desnuda." I said. Ashley blushed and I turned on the water. "agua caliente o fría?" I asked. She thought for a minute. "agua caliente por favor" She said. I smiled and turned the water to warm. I lifted her up and set her in the water. "venga a vivir conmigo?" She asked. "umm está seguro de que me quieren allí con usted?" I asked. Ashley nodded and I quickly undressed when she turned her head. I climbed in behind her and I started to wash her back. "por qué tu padre te golpearon?" I asked. "mi padre es un borracho. que ha sido así desde que tengo memoria." She said. "se puede hablar Inglés?" I asked. "Yes." She said. I smiled. "I'm sorry about your mother." I said Ashley looked down. "I miss her." She said. "How did Trevor find you?" I asked. I was really wanted to know. "I hid behind his house so my father couldn't find me." She said. I looked at her then pulled her against my chest.

{Ashley's POV}

I blushed when Sean pulled me against his chest. "Umm Sean?" I asked hesitantly. He smiled at me and we finished bathing me then we got out and Sean got dressed but not before I saw his…..cock. I blushed and walked up to him not caring if he saw me naked. I looked into his eyes and saw lust…..and love. I placed my hands on his cheeks and I kissed him. Sean's arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me against the wall and continued to kiss me. His lips started down my jaw then to my neck. I moaned when his lips touched the sensitive area on my neck.

"Ashley." Sean moaned. My fingers started going through his hair. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable." I said in a seductive voice. Sean smiled and set me down. He checked outside the door and turned to me and smiled. "The house is empty." Sean said. I smiled and kissed him. Sean started to back out of the bathroom and down to his room. He kicked open the door and laid me on the bed. I smiled as he climbed on top of me. Sean kissed me again and his left hand trailed up my side. My fingers knotted themselves into his dark brown locks.

Sean started to kiss down my neck. I moaned when he gently bit down where my neck and shoulder meet. Sean started to go lower and he took one of my nipples into his mouth. I moaned and arched my back into his touch. He moved up and I flipped us over. Sean had a look of shock on his face. He smiled when he realized that I was going down his body. I kissed all of Sean's abs then I started to kiss down his happy trail. I kissed down all the way to his hardened cock. I smirked then kissed the head of his cock. Sean moaned and slightly bucked his hips. I started to suck the head then I went down his cock taking the full 10". "Oh my god!" Sean screamed his hands going into my hair. I started to bob my head up and down his cock.

Sean was moaning the entire time and he slightly bucked his hips causing him to go deeper. I moaned and hummed causing the vibrations to go through his cock causing him to scream. "Ash, stop I want to cum in you." He said. I got up and let his cock go with a pop. I climbed up and kissed him. "That was amazing." Sean said. I blushed and smiled. "Sean take it." I said. Sean looked confused. "Take what?" He asked. I leaned forward. "My virginity." I whispered into his ear.

{Sean's POV}

Ashley wants me to take her virginity. I nodded and flipped us over. "I don't have a condom." I said. "I don't care Sean just take it. It's yours." She said. I smiled and kissed her again. I lined myself up with her entrance and looked at her for permission. She nodded and I started to push in. Ashley's eyes scrunched close and she was taking deep breathes. "Go move on." She said. I pushed all the rest of the way in. Her barrier broke in one thrust. We both moaned and she bucked her hips up. I got the hint and I started thrusting in and out of her. She started moaning and her legs went around my waist. I kissed her and continued to thrust into her.

"Ah! Sean!" Ashley screamed. I moaned as she neared her climax. "I'm gonna cum." I moaned into her ear. "Cum in me baby." She moaned. I continued to thrust into her. In one final thrust I came into her. I moaned and collapsed on top of her. "That was amazing." She said. "Yes it was."I said. Ashley smiled and kissed me. I finally knew what I was missing and it was her."I love you Ashley." I said. "I love you too Sean." Ashley said.


End file.
